


Now and Always

by werewarg



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Durincest, First Time, Incest, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewarg/pseuds/werewarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he would never admit it outright to anyone—or even himself—Fili had developed feelings toward his brother that he understood were not normal between siblings. It was wrong and Fili had tried over and over again to convince himself that what he felt towards his brother was completely platonic. Yet, whenever Kili wrapped his arms around him for a tight hug or crawled into Fili’s bed when he couldn't sleep, Fili had a difficult time persuading himself that the warmth (more like fire) he felt consuming his body was merely a brotherly affection he had towards Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always

**Author's Note:**

> First. Fic. Ever.
> 
> I just love these two so much that I had to do something about it. This was the result...

_Mahal, help me. ___

Fili pulled uncomfortably at his tightening breeches, trying to hide how much he was enjoying the sight in front of him.

He had just finished his match with another dwarf and now it was Kili’s turn and at the moment his little brother was shirtless with sweat glistening under the midday sunlight, sparring with an older dwarf and looking positively entrancing in the process. Fili was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the small field that had been turned into a sparring arena, away from everyone else. He watched his brother weaving between jabs and thrusts brought by his opponent, all with a smug, determined smile plastered on his breathtaking face. Although Kili had taken up the bow and arrow as his weapon of choice in real battle, he was still just as good, if not better than most with a two-handed broad-sword. Every side-step, slash and block by Kili was done exquisitely and Fili couldn’t help but swell with pride at his little brother.

Pride and _lust _.__

Though he would never admit it outright to anyone—or even himself—Fili had developed feelings toward his brother that he understood were not normal between siblings. It was wrong and Fili had tried over and over again to convince himself that what he felt towards his brother was completely platonic. Yet, whenever Kili wrapped his arms around him for a tight hug or crawled into Fili’s bed when he couldn’t sleep, Fili had a difficult time persuading himself that the warmth (more like fire) he felt consuming his body was merely a brotherly affection he had towards Kili.

Fili was pulled from his thoughts by loud cheers. He looked back to the center of the field and smiled lightly at what he saw. Kili stood over his opponent, sword pressed against the older dwarf’s throat.

“Yield?” Kili cocked an eyebrow.

“Yield,” the dwarf grunted, pushing the sword aside and turning over to push himself up off the ground.

Kili’s eyes immediately looked out to the crowd, searching. He turned and finally found Fili, raising his eyebrows expectantly, as if asking if he had done well. Fili’s grinned spread involuntarily and nodded in approval.

Suddenly the older dwarf Kili had just beaten grabbed the brunet from behind, hoisting him off the ground. Kili may have been able to win in their sword fight, but the older dwarf was much larger and stronger than Kili. The blond started toward the two, ready for a brawl, when he saw the smile on both Kili’s and the older dwarf’s face.

“You little shit,” the older dwarf laughed, wrapping his thick arms around Kili’s bare torso. “We should have another go. I’ll bet I could take you in wrestling.”

Kili giggled and yelped, trying to pull away from the larger dwarf.

“I’m sure I could still take you—,” Kili was cut off by another giggling fit as the other dwarf tightened his grip on the archer.

As Fili stood watching the two, he felt a surge of pure hatred and fury towards the dwarf that was so crudely handling his brother. Fili’s heart pulsed in his ears and his hands and jaws clenched sporadically.

Fili was jealous. Obviously. His heart ached over how fierce his protectiveness over Kili was. He was possessive over his brother—someone he didn’t even possess in the first place. Fili forced himself to inhale and exhale in slow, deep breathes. He turned away and started walking back to their house.

He heard Kili calling his name from behind, but he ignored him and kept going.

“Where do you think you’re going, brother?” Kili asked as he slung his arm over Fili’s shoulders. “I wanted to spar with you. Give these amateurs a real fight,” Kili thrust his thumb back towards the arena.

“I’m sure you’d have more fun with the lot of them instead of me,” Fili answered. And if he spoke with a mix of pain and irritation in his voice Kili gave no notice to it.

“Aw, come on. You know none those idiots could ever compare to you in a fight,” Kili tightened his grip on Fili’s shoulder, leaning his head closer to his brother’s.

The blond stiffened under his brother’s arm, wishing he could not want his touch as much as he did.

“You’re the best, Fee,” Kili smiled warmly at his brother. “You taught me everything I know. Come on, let’s go back,” the brunet insisted, pulling Fili back towards the arena.

Fili pushed away from his brother.

“No, Kili, I’ve got stuff to do,” Fili lied, avoiding eye contact with his little brother and trudging forward.

“Fine,” the archer huffed. “What do you have to do that is just so important to you?”

Ignoring Kili’s sarcastic tone, Fili shrugged, “I think I’m gonna go hunting. With Ma visiting uncle Thorin, someone has to figure out our suppers for the next few nights.”

“Alright, then just wait here while I go get my bow,” Kili started backing away from Fili, getting excited at the thought of an adventure with his older brother, even if it was only an hour or two long.

“I’m going alone,” Fili growled, a little harsher than he meant to sound.

Kili stopped short, his eyes immediately looking shocked and hurt.

Fili sighed, “I’m sorry, Kee, I just need some time alone, you know?” He placed a comforting hand at the juncture of Kili’s neck and shoulder, ignoring the way his body reacted to the warmth. “It’s been a long day for me,” he explained.

“It’s alright, Fee, I understand,” Kili leaned slightly into the touch. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

“Dwalin said he found good game in the southern part of the valley,” he answered, reluctantly pulling his hand away. “It’s pretty far, so I’ll probably be back late into the night.”

Kili’s face dropped, apparently saddened that he wouldn’t get to see his brother for the rest of the day.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning, alright?” Fili said.

Kili nodded. Fili feigned a smile in return and headed off towards the house, the warmth of Kili’s neck still blazing in his hand.

~~~~~~~

Fili dragged his legs as he walked back into town. He had not had very much luck in the south valley. Maybe he should have asked Kili to come along. His marksmanship would have been useful. But Fili had to admit that he could have tried a little harder. Nightfall had only just begun to break. He said he’d be back in the nighttime but he had grown restless in the deep forest, waiting for his prey to reveal itself. He told himself it was Dwalin’s fault for giving him wrong information about the game, but really Fili knew he failed because he had been too caught up in his own thoughts to actually be paying attention to the hunt.  
Perhaps Kili would be awake; Fili couldn’t rid himself of the guilt he felt when he told the brunet he wished to be alone. He could imagine Kili’s face brightening when Fili walked in, happy to see that he wouldn’t have to sleep alone , something the archer never had to deal with since Fili was always at his side.  
The swordsman walked into the house and pulled off his boots. Even though his mother was elsewhere, he did not risk her returning to a house with muddy footprints all over the floors. He walked through the kitchen seeing Kili's leftover food and plates strewn about the kitchen.

“Typical," Fili muttered, shaking his head with a grin.

He trudged upstairs and entered his bedroom. He glanced at the door that connected his room with Kili's. No light shone through the crack under the door. Fili was surprised that Kili would go to bed so early, but it had been a tiresome day, so he paid no mind to it and decided to bathe in his mother's bath so as not to wake his little brother.

~~~~~~~~

Fili quietly crept back into his room, feeling refreshed and aching to fall into his soft bed after the warm bath. He grabbed his swords and climbed onto the bench adjacent to the door to Kili's room to hang the blades on the wall. Kili had always poked fun at Fili for doing so, seeing that Kili just dropped his weapons wherever he pleases. However, Fili liked to treat his weapons with more care; he admired the way they looked high on the wall, knowing that he was the one who got to wield them.

As Fili made sure the blades were secure on the wall, a noise beyond it caught his attention.

Sound travelled easily through these walls—there were many times Fili and Kili would call back and forth to each other when neither of them could sleep. Fili knew the noises in the other room were coming from Kili, but at this moment his little brother was definitely not calling to him about how he could not fall asleep.

The swordsman listened as Kili breathed out a moan and suddenly Fili felt his insides coiling and sensed a tightening deep, deep within him. The blond could hear Kili panting in the other room and whimpering nonsense.

Fili knew _exactly _what Kili was doing.__

The older dwarf’s mind raced as he processed what was happening.

He should get down. He should go to sleep and let his brother do as he pleases. He should ignore the burning desire to go into the other room and see Kili touching himself. He should definitely not stand here listening to Kili, his baby brother, pleasuring himself in the next room. He knows he shouldn't.

Yet hearing the faint grunts and groans and sounds of skin slapping skin and knowing that all of these sounds were coming from the one person he has always imagined doing these things in his dirtiest dreams makes him push up against the wall, wanting to hear every last delicious sound his brother was making.

He closed his eyes and imagined Kili on his bed, head thrown back, dark hair fanned out on the white pillows, arching into his own touch. Fili's blood shot straight down to his cock at the gorgeous thought. He felt himself getting hard, faster than ever before. He ignored how wrong it seemed for his body to react this way to his own sibling and palmed himself lightly over his trousers.

His head began to throb because of how hard he was pressing his ear on the wall. It was extremely uncomfortable, but he wasn't planning to move any time soon. He strained to hear every moan that fell from his brother's lips. He could tell that his brother was close, hearing his breathing getting ragged and his moans getting higher pitched with each slapping sound. The swordsman squeezed his eyes tighter, wanting so desperately to hear his brother finish himself off.

Until he heard Kili inhale sharply, gasping, " _Brother _."__

Fili's throat went dry and his back tensed. Did he hear him correctly? No, of course not. He must have said something else.

“Oh, Fili! _Fili _!" Kili's voiced cried, easily piercing through the thin wall as he climaxed.__

Fili wrenched his head away from the wall in complete shock and confusion over what he had just heard. He seemed to have pulled back too far, too fast, though, because before he knew what was happening to him, the blond lost his balance standing on the bench and began to fall back. He grabbed for anything to stabilize him. All his hands were able to meet was air and quickly his body met the ground.

And then darkness.

~~~~~~

“Fee?"

Fili stirred at the familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the worried face of his little brother.

Seeing that the blond had finally woken, Kili sighed in relief, "Finally! What happened to you?" Kili's words started racing, something he often did when he was worried. "I was in my room and I heard a huge crash in here and I walk in to find you completely out on the floor! I didn't even know you were here, Fee."

Fili couldn't help but smile at his little brother. He felt fine, just a slight headache; but other than that it was nothing he wouldn't be able to walk off.

“I'm okay, Kee," Fili sighed. "Really, I am. I just lost my balance when I was hanging my blades on the wall."

And that was when Fili’s memory floods back. He remembered the real reason he had fallen, what he had heard on the other side of the wall. And with this realization came another. Fili's eyes widened. He was definitely hard. And his hardness was definitely pressing up against Kili's thigh that was in between his own two legs. Fili's azure eyes landed on Kili's darkened, hazel eyes. The brunet’s lips curled into a gentle smile as he watched his elder brother processing his current predicament.

The swordsman remained in stunned silence for awhile, until finally Kili spoke, breaking the awkward tension that Fili was creating for them.

“I know you heard me, Fee," Kili's hand came up and cupped Fili's face, thumbing his jaw. 

Fili suddenly felt dizzy. He was probably still passed out because none of this was making sense to him at the moment. He pushed up onto his elbows, eyeing Kili warily.

“I'm sorry, Kili," the older dwarf finally said, sitting up all the way. "I-I don't really know what I was doing. I was just-I'm--"

“Hey, hey, Fili, stop it," Kili leaned in closer to Fili, his warm breathe ghosting across Fili's lips. "I know you were listening and that means you know exactly who I was thinking about when I was in there..."

Kili smiled devilishly, his eyes darting back and forth between Fili's eyes and his trembling lips. 

“You, Fee."

Kili closed the distance between the two. The archer pressed boldly against his brother’s lips, wrapping his hand around Fili’s neck.

Fili had not been expecting any of this. That’s why when his little brother kissed him first, he did not react in any way. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to, but he was too deep in shock to realize that he should be responding to this action in kind.

Fili felt the archer’s lips pull away slowly. He opened his eyes to find Kili’s once confident and wanting eyes looking self-conscious and worried. Since Fili had not kissed him back, the brunet must have thought the act was unwanted. Once he realized that he may have hurt his brother, all Fili could do to reassure Kili that this was all he had ever wanted and more was to return the favor.

Fili surged back towards his little brother and kissed him with all the fervor and desire that he had locked away for his entire life. Every emotion, every craving, everything he had felt for his brother flooded from him in this one kiss. He tackled Kili onto his back until he was atop him causing the archer to gasp in surprise. Kili’s hands found their way up Fili’s arms and shoulders until he wound his fingers in his golden mane. The swordsman kissed him deeply, desperately. Kili opened up to him without any hesitation and soon their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths—uncharted territory that they were now claiming as theirs and theirs alone.

Fili finally pulled back, panting for air. Kili leaned his head back on the floor and smiled at his big brother.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” he smirked.

“Long enough,” Fili breathed as he pushed stray hairs off his brother’s face.

“And today, when you left in such a huff,” the brunet said, quietly placing his hand on Fili’s chest, “We’re you jealous of the way that dwarf acted with me?”

Fili suddenly remembered the anger that had coursed through his veins at the sight of another dwarf touching his brother.

“I’ve never hated someone so much in my life, _nadadith _,” he growled, pushing up and off Kili to go sit on the edge of his bed.__

Kili got up and walked in front of Fili. The swordsman put his head in his hands and breathed, trying to rid himself of this foolish anger he felt towards a dwarf he had barely ever said two words to.

Kili chuckled and pushed the blond back up and straddled him. Fili eyes grew wide at the closeness at first, but soon relaxed and wound his arms around his little brother.

“I want you to know, _nadad _,” Kili pressed his forehead to Fili’s, “there has never been, nor will there ever be, another I could want the way I have always wanted you.”__

The archer leaned down and kissed Fili, slowly and deeply. The older dwarf felt Kili’s warmth igniting every inch of his body and let himself get lost in it.

Kili, still straddling his brother’s lap, suddenly rolled his hips down into Fili’s almost-forgotten erection. Fili gasped and pulled away from Kili’s lips. The action had sent a jolt of electricity that Fili had never felt before. Even the countless times he had pleasured himself by “not thinking” of his little brother had never compared to Kili’s touch now.

The brunet chuckled and reached down and rubbed his palm against Fili’s cock, now straining heavily against his breeches. Kili then reached for Fili’s hand and placed it over his own erection.

“You see what we do to each other?” Kili’s voice suddenly rough and low. “I want you, brother.”

Fili’s breathing started to increase as Kili pushed him onto his back and into the mattress. The younger dwarf pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the side, relieving Fili of his shirt soon after and tossing it into the same pile with his own. He leaned back down to kiss Fili with a new ferocity that was all teeth and tongue, sliding their bare chests against each other. He grasped and fumbled at the ties on Fili’s breaches and yanked them down and off, breaking apart from the kiss for only a brief moment.

The cool air on his cock made the swordsman sigh in relief into Kili’s mouth. He whimpered as his little brother pulled away and jumped off the bed to strip his own trousers off. Quickly, he crawled back over Fili, whose gaze was locked on his little brother’s throbbing cock.

Kili smiled and bit down on Fili’s now red and lightly bruised lips. He trailed his lips down the side of the blond’s jaw and teased at the soft skin of his neck. He bit down on his flesh, causing Fili to yelp and shudder as the archer then licked and sucked at the spot.

Kili’s hand found its way to Fili’s cock. He lightly stroked and pulled, eliciting small gasps from Fili. Then he began jerking Fili off in sure, hard strokes, his calloused hands dragging and twisting in all the right ways, causing the blond to moan and pant in Kili’s ear.

“Kee, gods, you’re so—aah,” Fili cried out at a particularly sinful twist of his brother’s hand.

“How—how did you ever—ever learn how to do this?” he managed to ask through gasps.

“From experience? Sort of,” Kili answered, simply.

“Experience?” Fili’s voice now higher. “Where would you get—“

“Hush, _nadad _,” Kili interrupted, pulling his hand away, “you may have taught me everything I know about swords and fighting, my dear brother” Kili breathed huskily in the swordsman’s ear, “but now it’s my turn to be the teacher.”__

Fili tried to focus on his breathing as he watched Kili jump from the bed once again and dash to his room next door. As quick as he had left, he came back with a bottle of oil in his hand. Fili glanced at the bottle and then back at his brother, forgetting about his breathing.

Kili opened the bottle and poured the oil on his hand and over Fili’s cock. Fili watched from the head of the bed, whimpering quietly as Kili rubbed the oil down the length of his erection.

“I want to feel you, Fee,” Kili whispered, “I want to feel you inside me, my love.”

The words shot straight to Fili’s groin, but the warmth and innocence in Kili’s voice as he said it made Fili smile at his little brother. He pulled the archer up for a kiss, but pulled away when he felt Kili rocking slightly back and forth and panting into his mouth. His eyes trailed Kili’s arm to where he was opening himself up, readying himself for Fili’s cock.

Fili didn’t think that he could have gotten any harder at this point, but the sight of his little brother pushing back onto his own fingers, eyes closed and pleasuring himself made his insides burn and coil violently with a dark desire.

The brunet opened his eyes and saw Fili’s usually bright, clear eyes darkening and zeroing in on him with a feral animosity he had never seen in his brother before.

“I’m ready for you, Fee,” Kili climbed fully back onto Fili, pushing him once again into the mattress.

He reached underneath himself and guided Fili’s cock to his entrance, teasing himself and Fili by just lightly pushing against his hole.

“Fuck, Kee, come on,” Fili let out a shaky breathe.

“Someone’s impatient,” Kili tormented as he pressed against the head of Fili’s cock again.

Fili hissed at the contact and Kili relented, slowly lowering himself on his brother. They moaned at the welcomed sensations. The swordsman involuntary thrust up into Kili, causing the brunet to gasp.

“Gods, Kili, sorry,” Fili said with clenched teeth. “So tight, _nadadith _.”__

Once Kili was adjusted, he slowly starting rolling his hips, pushing up off Fili’s and cock and lowering himself back down, never breaking his gaze with Fili. The blond grasped at Kili’s waist, trying to stop himself from bucking up into his brother’s tight hole, sometimes not being able to, resulting in a scolding smirk from Kili.

Kili slowly built up his rhythm but soon enough he was lifting himself fully off of his brother’s lap and dropping back down, letting gravity do its work for him. They both began grunting and moaning in sync with each other as Kili rode Fili hard and deep. The archer’s hands pressed on Fili’s chest, trying to relieve some of the work his thighs were doing, looking down at Fili who was panting and taking in every perfect detail of his little brother as he fucked himself on his own cock.

“Oh, Fee, you feel so good inside me,” Kili’s voice coarse and gravelly.

Fili’s hands felt the brunet’s thigh starting to tremble and without any warning Fili heaved forward and flipped Kili back onto the mattress. Kili yelped in surprise, but the sound quickly turned into a moan of ecstasy as Fili began to fuck him in earnest. He drove hard and rough into Kili, taking one of the archer’s legs into the hilt of his elbow. The young dwarf cried out, screwing his eyes tight and whimpering at the new angle.

“Oh, _fuck _, Fili, right there,” Kili groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillows.__

Fili only growled and plunged earnestly into Kili’s sweet spot knowing that his little brother was close and so was he. The archer raked his fingers across Fili’s back leaving angry red streaks in the tanned flesh. Soon Kili started howling nonsense along with Fili’s name and _there there _, thrashing his head back in forth, mouth wide open and face flushed. Kili’s cock was trapped between their sweaty bodies adding delicious friction and pushing him further over into bliss. He suddenly went rigid, crying out Fili’s name and arching his back as his orgasm hit him hard, his cock pulsing and streaking white across both their stomachs.__

As Kili clenched around Fili’s cock, the blond felt the white hot pleasure of his climax crash into him. He kept thrusting desperately and erratically as he spilled his seed into his little brother, gasping Kili’s name.

Fili collapsed onto Kili, both of them struggling for breathe as they came down from their highs. When they regained some semblance of clarity, Fili felt the brunet start to push at his chest.

“Get off,” grumbled Kili, “heavy.”

Fili rolled over with a grunt and a smirk, watching Kili’s face wince in discomfort as he pulled out of him. As soon as Fili dropped down onto his back, the archer’s body immediately pressed up against him, arm draping over his chest and smoothing over the blonde hair that was sticky with sweat and…other things. Fili leaned over to grab a discarded shirt and cleaned both of them off as best as he could manage.

Returning to his brother, Fili brushed his fingers over Kili’s hand that was now placed over the swordsman’s heart.

“I will kill whoever taught you how to do that,” Fili rumbled into Kili’s hair, lightly squeezing the brunet’s hand.

“Jealous, brother?” Kili pushed his nose tauntingly into Fili’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry, love; when I said experience, it’s not the type you’re thinking of,” he smirked, “ but I have read a much about it and even seen it; but I’ve never participated in it before you.”

Fili smiled down at his little brother, imagining Kili with his nose in a book he probably stole from Ori, learning all the acts they just finished performing…

“Wait,” Fili pushed Kili away slightly to look at him with furrowed eyebrows and a semblance of utter confusion. “Seen it? What do you mean you have seen it?”

The archer rolled his eyes.

“It was awhile ago, Fee,” Kili chuckled, obviously amused at the horrified look on his brother’s face. “I saw two dwarves in one of the rooms at the inn. At first I thought they were wrestling until I realized that…they definitely were not wrestling. At least not the sort of wrestling you and I partook in when we were younger.”

“Gods, Kili,” the swordsman pulled his brother back into his chest, “you can be such a pervert sometimes.”

The brunet welcomed the tight embrace with a smile. Fili looked down at his brother, overcome with a feeling that he had yet to experience before now. He was looking at Kili, something he had done millions of times before, but this time he was in _his own _arms. Knowing that the person he had longed to feel in his embrace was finally right where he belonged. And he would never let anyone take him away. Fili now understood the ferocity and possessiveness that other dwarves held for their riches and gold, seeing as how he has at last found his own treasure.__

Seeing Kili, his brown eyes now gazing back into Fili’s blue, his smile directed to Fili and only Fili, overwhelmed the blond to the point that he decided he would never let his brother go. If one day they were face with an impossible task, an impossible choice, they would do it together. Were they faced with dragonfire and darkness, they would be without fear knowing that their strength and heart lay within arm’s reach.

The blond touched his mouth to Kili’s forehead, then slowly ducked his head down until their lips met. In this kiss, Fili tried to say all the things he wanted to say to his little brother but he knew he would never be able to put into words. He pushed deep into Kili’s warm mouth, tightening his grip on the slender body and trying to get the brunet as close as physically possible.

When Fili finally loosened his grip on the archer, he pulled away from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, allowing Kili to pant for air from the intensity of the kiss (and the need to breathe).

“I love you, _azyungal _,” Fili purred, keeping his eyes fixed on his brother’s.__

Kili smiled back at him. The brunet then pushed up and lightly kissed the older dwarf.

“And I you, _nadad _,” the archer said as he pulled back, “Now and always.”__

Comfortable silence followed as they listened to one another breathe, felt each other’s hearts beating, knowing that this was the only music they would ever care to hear for the rest of their lives.

Fili began to hear Kili’s breathing getting deeper. He pushed himself onto his elbows, nuzzling into the brunet’s neck, kissing and licking his throat down to his collarbone. He stroked his fingertips across the archer’s stomach in wide circles. Kili squirmed and sighed happily.

“If you keep doing all that I’m going to be needing you again very soon, Fee.”

“Is that so?” Fili smirked and nipped at Kili’s lips, his hand travelling with purpose down his brother’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> "nadad"=brother  
> "nadadith"=little brother  
> "azyungal"=lover


End file.
